


The Hot Maintenance Man

by tinycherrypie91



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycherrypie91/pseuds/tinycherrypie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hates himself for forgetting to call about getting the air conditioner looked at on one of the first hottest days of the year, but doesn't mind so much when he meets the newest addition to the maintenance team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Maintenance Man

Time and time again Haru has attempted to figure out how this damned thing works. The air conditioner is a bit different from the one he was used to in his childhood, but it’s still something he feels he should have figured out by now. He also keeps telling himself he’s going to search for the manual online to figure out how to program it but he keeps forgetting. So, here he is, sweltering in his own apartment with all the windows open, and he finally hears a knock.

“Coming,” he calls as he stands up slowly, lazily walking to open the door. “Yes?”

He is then greeted with the most beautiful, large, and sultry man he has seen to date.

“Hi, I’m with the apartment complex’s maintenance crew and you put in a work order for something wrong your air conditioner?”

His mouth must have dropped because when the large and beautiful man makes eye contact with him, one of his eyebrows quirks upwards.

“Um!” Haru quickly comes to his senses and points rather vaguely in the direction of the air conditioner controls. “Yeah, I think it’s just running out of the freezing agent but I wasn’t sure… so, I uh, called… yeah.”

The maintenance man, broad shoulders, strong chin, hefty and muscular arms, and business-only gaze immediately nods and he lets himself in.

“Strange,” the maintenance man mumbles to himself as he approaches the cabinet the air vent is stored in. “No one cut off the paint.”

Haru took note of this as possible forgetfulness to whomever repainted the apartment before he moved in. He thanks whoever they were as the maintenance man then gets to work on the door with a box cutter, stunning Haru back into staring at him as he works to take off the months-old paint.

On top of the fact that his t-shirt does nothing to hide his toned chest and arm muscles, his working jeans do nothing to hide his beautifully toned ass and thighs. Haru has to chastise himself into remembering that the maintenance man isn’t stupid and knows he’s watching from the living room, so he busies himself getting a cold glass of water, though he wishes he could take a cold shower.

“I’ll be right back,” the maintenance man suddenly calls out from the hallway towards the kitchen, snapping Haru’s thoughts back to the present. “I need to go get the freezing agent and a new air filter, as I’m sure that is actually the problem. Would you mind keeping your door open?”

Haru nods, making himself feel silly when he opens the door for the man. When he closes it behind him and leaves it unlocked, he lightly smacks himself on the cheek for his unruly thoughts.

'I wonder what his name is, though.' Haru thinks as he sits back down, flailing his t-shirt up and down his front in an attempt to cool himself. 'Maybe I can find a way to ask him.'

He stands back up, still flailing his shirt, just as the door sounds with a quick knock and it opens. He looks up and instinctively pulls his hands up while still clutching his shirt, almost startled as the man comes back inside with a large canister and a new air filter. He makes quick eye contact with Haru as he’s about to say something, but that something gets lost in the back of his throat as his jaw goes slack, eyes widen, and fall quickly down to Haru’s pink nipples, toned abs, and sleek waist.

“U-um,” the man stutters, blinks rapidly and looks up at Haru again. Is that a blush? The man talks quickly as he looks away. “I’ll be needing access to your back door, so if, um, you could open that first please…”

Haru realizes he’s just standing there and quickly drops his shirt and darts for the back door. He hears the man open the cabinet to replace the air filter and Haru continuously calls himself a lunatic for just standing there with his shirt up in front of a complete stranger.

Just as he’s walking away from the back door to go hide himself in his room, the maintenance man immediately appears behind him.

“Excuse me,” he says simply, holding a large heavy canister as he walks outside the back door. Haru couldn’t read the man’s face as he kept his eyes trained to the ground to watch his steps.

Haru sits at his small table in the kitchen while the man works, and the young man begins to feel himself recuperating from the embarrassment when he suddenly feels a rush of cold air come from the vents.

“Oh thank fuck,” Haru blurts out, completely forgetting that all of his windows are open, including the small one in the kitchen directly next to his air conditioning unit. He stands to go close it and the remaining open windows when he hears a voice outside.

“You’re welcome,” comes from the window, followed by a quiet laugh. Haru very nearly slaps himself again.

He closes the back and bedroom windows, and as he goes to close the window by the door he is met by the maintenance man writing something down on a piece of maintenance request form paper and placing it on his small coffee table in the living room. He turns around and shows the most genuine of small smiles to him.

“Everything is all set for you now,” he says, nodding once and slowly looking over Haru with hot, smoldering eyes that send a quick shiver down his spine. “Please, have a good day.”

He turns and walks out the front door, looking back and winking as he closes it.

Haru thinks the blood in his cheeks is about to come rushing out of his nose as he scrambles for the window to close it and lock the back first, and then front door. He comes back from the kitchen and picks up the paper. It seems simple enough, all the maintenance people have left the same kind of form sitting on his tables or given it to him whenever they come to fix anything. He turns it over when he notices a small ink blotch from the back and very nearly drops the paper when he finds a phone number and a small message.

‘I’m Yamazaki Sousuke and you’re very hot. Call me sometime.’

The finally cool air does nothing to calm the heat rising in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like SouHaru as an awkward but fiery ship... and I just very suddenly started liking it. HERGH. I blame butleronduty and well, pretty much every SouHaru fic from bottomharu c:


End file.
